


because the sun did not rise yet

by araydre



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art, Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre
Summary: Title fromwhat the hell are you waiting for?
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	because the sun did not rise yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notthedevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/gifts).



> Title from [what the hell are you waiting for?](https://hellopoetry.com/poem/1256296/what-the-hell-are-you-waiting-for/)


End file.
